Alpha (Mega Man)
Character Synopsis Alpha 'is the final boss of Mega Man: Battle Network 3, being an ultimate program that Dr.Wily attempted to utilize in order to destroy all net society. Alpha begins to go out of control and turn on Wily, absorbing Bass and absorbing the data of his current location. This causes MegaMan.EXE to have to destroy it before it went insane and absorbed the rest of The Internet. When inside of Alpha, it's revealed by Tadashi Hikari (In the form of a projection) that Alpha is the original iteration of The Internet given form and was a project made by himself in order to simulate virtual existence Character Statistics 'Tiering: 2-B Verse: 'Mega Man (Specifically Battle Network) '''Name: '''Alpha, Proto '''Gender: '''None; Alpha lacks any definitable gender due to being The Internet itself '''Age: '''At least 40-50 Years Old (the original draft of the Internet, created when Tadashi Hikari was still in his prime) '''Classification: '''The Original Internet, Ultimate Program, '''Special Abilities: '''Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Abstract Existence (Alpha is the embodiment of The Internet, specifically the original iteration of The Internet), Non-Corporeal (Alpha exists as part of existence, being the basis for the current internet), Absorption (Constantly absorbs data within it's radius and was eventually going to absorb the entirety of The Internet), Information Manipulation, Matter Manipulation (Was fundamentally breaking down the entire Internet, including dismantling it's information and form), Energy Manipulation (Can generate and project energy in the form of offensive attacks), Electricity Manipulation (Can produce electricity for attacking on a mass scale), Barrier Creation (Able to construct barriers to protect it's core; Can also do this in general to shield itself from attacks) , Existence Erasure (Virus Busters can delete foes they have defeated from existence), Non-Physical Interaction (Virus's exist as purely data and can even interact with Spooky's , whom of which are literal ghosts), Soul Manipulation (Absorbed the spirit of MegaMan.EXE. Should scale to NetNavi's, who can destroy souls), Regeneration (Low-Godly; NetNavi's can regenerate from their souls/conscious, even if their bodies are completely deleted), Hacking (NetNavi's are capable of hacking into systems and complex computers innately), Immortality (Type 1, 3 & 8; It's existence is deep rooted into The Internet, as such, it's unable to die unless all remnants of itself is destroyed; Essentially, destroying existence), Pocket Reality Manipulation, Creation (Created it's own space where it resides and can likely manipulate it), Spatial Manipulation (The inside of it's chest is much bigger than Alpha himself) 'Destructive Ability: Multiverse Level '(Embodied the original Internet, of which should be similar in size and structure to the current iteration of The Internet, which contains The Cyberworld, a which in itself contains The Wave Universe and alternate universes, of which simply part of The Internet, which in itself holds millions of universes as a result of Link Cables that exist in the verse {Each game sold is it's own reality and as such millions of universes}. Was breaking down the entirety of The Cyberworld and The Internet from it's mere appearance. Only MegaMan.EXE was powerful enough to stop him, as Bass.EXE was instantly absorbed by Alpha) 'Speed: Omnipresent 'when in true form (Exists as one with The Cyberworld and The Internet, serving as foundations for their existences. Shown to be capable of manifesting anywhere in The Cyberworld at any given time), normally '''Massively FTL+ '(Can keep up with and even react to attacks from NetNavi's as fast as MegaMan.EXE) 'Lifting Ability: Immeasurable '(Embodies an entire multiverse with millions of universes) 'Striking Ability: Multiversal '(Was breaking down The Cyberworld and Internet on a fundamental level, being potentially able to absorb them entirely should MegaMan.EXE have failed to stop him. Embodies the entirety of The Internet, of which contains millions of parallel universes and has The Cyberworld as a small local part of it's bigger structure) 'Durability: Multiverse Level '(Unable to be destroyed without destroying all of existence. Can endure attacks from MegaMan.EXE and was unaffected by the destruction of The Cyberworld, of which it was going to cause through absorbing it entirely) 'Stamina: Limitless '(By nature of being The Internet itself and as such, not needing stamina) 'Range: Multiversal '(Could break down and absorb the entirety of The Cyberworld and The Internet, of which contain millions of parallel universes in total) '''Intelligence: About as intelligent as an amoeba, but can recognize threats and will swallow anything and everything it can as part of its basic survival instinct. Weaknesses: '''It's core is much more vulernable than it's outer shell. Should The Core be destroyed, then Alpha's physical vessel will be destroyed Other Attributes '''List of Equipment: '''None '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Super Vulcans:' Fires rounds from the machine guns it summons onto its shoulders. *'Break Laser:' Fires a powerful beam from its eye that destroys whatever ground its target was standing on and all of the ground behind it. *'Alpha Arm:' Its arms detach from its body and attack its targets repeatedly with its claw-like appendages. *'Sigma Arm:' Fires an incredibly powerful blast of lightning in an extremely wide arc, making it incredibly difficult to dodge. The damage dealt increases the closer the target is to the center (and thus the epicenter) of the blast. *'Omega Arm:' Fires an enormous missile at its target which explodes on impact for massive damage. If it doesn't contact directly it can still catch the target in an enormous explosion. *'Consumption:' Alpha is constantly breaking down its surroundings for it to devour and sustain itself. This includes Navis, Viruses, Human Souls, and the fabric of the Cyber World itself. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Games Category:Mega Man Category:Battle Network Category:Antagonists Category:Digital Lifeforms Category:Abstract Beings Category:Cosmic Beings Category:Information Manipulators Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Existence Erasers Category:Absorbers Category:Non-Corporeal Beings Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Creation Users Category:Space Benders Category:Immortals Category:Regenerators Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Barrier Creation Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Tier 2